Torture
by Crystal.M
Summary: *incomplete*Victoria gets revenge on Jeff Hardy, will Trish be able to handle the physical and mental changes Jeff goes through....*rated R because of violence*
1. Knocked Out

By Crystal Myatt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the WWE superstars.  
  
Torture (Knocked Out)  
  
It was around 9pm and Matt was getting ready to go out clubbing with Lita, this is what Matt called romantic.   
Jeff was just going to have a relaxing night home just lounging around watching movies.   
Matt was in his bedroom doing his hair and getting all dolled up for Lita in his tight black leather pants and red singlet top, with Calvin Klein aftershave that topped off his sexy look.   
Matt had just about finished and Jeff yelled out to him.  
  
"Lita's at the door"  
  
Matt came rushing out of his bedroom and answered the door.  
  
"Hey baby" Matt said as he hugged his only love tight.  
  
Lita really wanted to get going so Matt just grabbed his gear and said goodbye to Jeff and told him that he wouldn't be home until morning.   
Jeff was fine with this he was looking forward to sometime to relax.  
  
Matt had been gone for a few hours, it was so quite and Jeff was soaking in all of it he could get, it was always so loud when Matt was around.   
He was almost asleep when he heard a huge bang coming from up stairs.   
He jumped out of his seat and slowly made his way up to the second floor of his and Matt'house.  
Jeff got to the second to last step of his staircase and all he felt was a hard thump to the head and he was out cold.  
  
When he finally began to fell his body again he had been hand cuffed to the top frame of his bed and his legs had been bound to each side of the end bed posts. Jeff was very confused and didn't know what was going on. He looked around trying to find his attacker but he had no luck for the time being.   
  
A few hours had passed and finally his attacker showed her face. She was of big build, black hair and she had an evil smile that only she had.  
Jeff lifted his head and began to speak with a very horse voice.  
  
"Why, Victoria?"  
  
"Why Jeff!!!!!!, Think about it?" Victoria snapped.  
  
Jeff just shook his head in dis belief, he knew Vicvtoria had a few screws loose but he didn't think she was crazy enough to do something like this.  
  
"You know i have always wanted you but i not good enough for you am i. Im not like all the other blonde bimbo's that you sleep around with in the WWE."   
Jeff knew damn well that Victoria was referring to Trish, but all he could think about was what this physcio was going to do next.  
  
Victoria lent down to a black leather bag that she had next to the bed and what she brought out made Jeff winch in pain just at the site. Victoria had brought out for display a leather whip with multiply sharp edges, she also brought out candles, oils and small sharp objects that almost looked like minature pocket knifes.  
  
"Your, your not going to sexually assult me"  
  
"No, No why would i give you that kind of pleasure, your only a little boy in more ways than one. No im just here tput you through pure hell and make you pay for all the pain you have ever put me through."  
  
Jeff was really starting topanic now, because Victoria wasn't a small girl and he knew how stong she was. All Jeff could think of doing was closing his eyes and wait for the pain to begin, because he knew he wasn't getting out of this one, Victoria had got him good and he knew it.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Preview : What evil acts will Victoria get up to and howhurt will Jeff really be. 


	2. Pain

By Crystal Myatt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the WWE superstars.  
  
Torture (Pain)  
  
Jeff gave up struggling, he knew this was the end. Victoria came back into the room and she had changed into a tight leather costume that had many spikes and chains attached to the sides.  
  
Victoria walked up to Jeff with a small blade and sat on the side of the bed. Jeff started shaking when he heard the chilling words that came from Victoria's mouth.  
  
"Jeff, see this blade it is going to slice through your skin for all the times you have hurt me during my time at the WWE"  
  
Victoria rose the blade and measured it up with Jeff's left chest muscle and pulled the blade straight down, without hesitatation and sliced a gash through his skin. Jeff winched in pain as he felt his blood trickle down his stomach. Jeff didn't even have time to think about the pain of the first gash when he felt another slash straight through his right chest muscle. He lifted off the bed and screamed in pain.   
  
"Oh Jeff, don't be a little baby, i havn't even started with you yet, you don't know what pain is.  
  
Victoria got of the bed and went back into her small black bag and pulled out some form of scissors, but they were slightly bigger. She moved up to Jeff's face and whispered to him  
  
"By the end of the night you will know what it fells like to not be loved, because you'll be that dis-figured that nobody will wanna know you or touch you"  
  
Jeff tried to block out what Victoria was saying, but it wasn't working all he could think about was whether or not he was going to be alive when this whole ordeal was over.   
  
Victoria took the scissors and began to hack at Jeff's beautiful rainbow locks, until there was only little spots of hair all over his head. She grabbed the hair that she had just hacked and spinkled it all over Jeff to symbolise that she had all the power.  
  
She then positioned the scissors at the back of Jeff's right ear and chopped it straight off. The pool of blood the was on the bed besides Jeff's head nearly made him faint. Victoria splashed his blood in his face and abused him at the same time.   
  
She left the room for a few minutes and Jeff thought that it was finally over but he had that all wrong. Victoria returned to the room with a whip that had a sharp metal spike that looked like a small fishing hook and Jeff knoew that he was in trouble.  
  
Victoria walked up to Jeff and turned him over onto his stomach dragging all the skin off his wrists and ankles because the hand-cuffs were so tight. With Jeff's back completly exposed to the wrath of Victoria, all Jeff could do was lie there and wait.  
  
Victoria spoke "This is for rejecting me" as she brought down the whip tearing away chunks of Jeff's flesh. Jeff couldn't take it anymore he had to speak.  
  
"Victoria please no more, you've put your point across, you are going to far you are going to kill me soon" in a horse voice that could hardly be heard.  
  
Victoria just ignored him. "This is for choosing Trish over me" as she brough thew whip down once again tearing more flesh away from Jeff's already raw back. Jeff's back arched as he yelped in pain. Victoria stood there and let out a laugh that sent chills down Jeff's spine.  
  
"And this is just for being a stuck up bastard" as she brought the whip down for a thrid time ripping the remaining skin off Jeff's back. The pain was to much for Jeff as he felt himself getting dizzy and then all he saw was black. Hed had fainted.  
  
This made Victoria angry, she wanted him to feel every bit of her torture. She spun him back around onto his back and she looked at his limp body, but she didn't care her rage was out of control. She grabbed her blade and slashed his cheek. This suddenly made Jeff come back to the reality of what he was going through, pure hell for no reason at all.  
  
A smile came acroos Victoria's face when she saw that Jeff was once again awake. She looked at the clock and saw that she didn't have much time until Matt and Lita returned, ans she was going to take advantage of all the the time she had.  
  
She went back to her black bag and pulled out a long candle and lit it. She lent over Jeff's brusied, bloody and limp body and placed the flame directly on his face and listened to Jeff struggle and scream as the heat mealted his skin away from his bone. She removed the flame and once again put the flame directly on his flesh but this time she dragged the flame over his neck moving down to his stomach and down his legs burning the skin almost down to the bone.   
  
The pain was just to much and the blood loss mixed Jeff fell un-concious. Victoria saw this and decided that she would leave him now because she had caused the damage that she came for. For the final torture Victoria decided toleave a message that would make Jeff never forget her or this night. She carved the words;  
  
"PAIN IS YOUR DESTINY"   
  
across his stomach and then left the younger Hardy to slowly fade into the shadow of his gloomy future.  
  
  
  
Thanyou to all the readers yuo reviewd my work i greatly appriciate it.  
  
Please R&R, Thankyou.  
  
Prewiew: How will Matt, Lita and Trish react when the find Jeff. 


	3. Discovered

By Crystal Myatt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the WWE superstars.  
  
Torture (Discovered)  
  
Matt and Lita arrived home around 2am in the morning from a long night out on the town. The two of them walked into the house half cut and yelled out;  
  
"Jeff" Matt and Lita yelled.  
  
There was no answer. Matt thought this was very odd, because Jeff was a night owl and usually awake when they returned home. Matt decided that they would just go up and check on Jeff to ease their minds before they went to bed. Lita and Matt walked up the stairs to the last room on the right and opened the door. The lights were off and everything looked normal, but Lita and Matt were in for a shocking surprise.  
  
Matt and Lita started walking towards Jeff's bedside table, as Matt was walking he tripped over something and Lita caught him.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just tripped thats all."  
  
Matt thought nothing if it and continued to walk towards the lamp with Lita close behind him. Matt clicked the lamp onto the lowest beam, so that they wouldn't wake Jeff. When they turned and looked at Jeff they were both lost for words. Matt couldn't belive his eyes. His brother had two giant slashes across both of his chest muscles, his hair was all hacked he had whip cuts on his back and multiple burns. Matt hadn't realised that Jeff's ear was missing until he rested his hand on the side of his younger brothers head and did'nt fell an ear all he felt was blood running down his arm.  
  
"Owh my god Lita"  
  
"Wh, What Matt"  
  
"Jeff's ear isn't here"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean Jeff's right ear has benn cut off"  
  
This made Lita feel very sick.  
  
"Lita go call an abulance now. Lita ran down to the telephone and began to call the ambulance. Matt sat with his brother while Lita was calling and checked his body to see the real extent of the injuries, Matt froze when he came down to Jeff's stomach and saw the words that were burnt into his skin "PAIN IS YOUR DESTINY." Matt then realised that this was more serious then he had every imagined. Matt just lay there with his younger brother sheading tears over his blood shead body.  
  
Lita and the medics came running into the room and told Matt to move back so they could attend to Jeff. They strapped him into a stretcher and then asked Matt if he was coming with them, Matt said no and told them he would be down there soon, he just needed to get a few things ready and call someone. Lita knew exactly who he was talking about, Jeff's girlfriend of two years Trish Stratus.  
  
Matt and Lita went down to the living room after they had packed all their clothes. Lita sat ont he lounge while Matt called Trish.   
  
"Hey Trish" Matt said.  
  
"Hey Matt, how are you?"  
  
"I'm ok, but it's Jeff."  
  
Trish's voice suddenly changed. "What's wrong, is he ok?"  
  
"No he's not he's in hospital, with severe cuts all over his body, multiple third degree burns, all his hair has been hacked off. His attaker also cut his right ear off his head and left a message burnt into his skin which read PAIN IS YOUR DESTINY."   
Matt was nearly crying just telling Trish. Matt could hear Trish crying on the other end of the line.  
  
"Trish it will be ok, meet us at the hospital in a half an hour."  
  
"Ok Matt."  
  
Matt and Lita left the house to go face the reality of what had just happened to Jeff.  
  
  
  
Thankyou to all the readers who reviewed my work i greatly appriciate it, because ti helps me write and also get better at what i love doing.  
  
Please R&R, Thankyou.  
  
Prewiew: How will Trish react when she see's Jeff, and will she be able to handle the physical and mental changes that Jeff goes through. 


	4. Hospital

By Crystal Myatt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the WWE superstars.  
  
Torture (Hospital)  
  
Matt and Lita arrived at the hospital and went straight to Jeff's hospital room. Matt and Lita walked in and Jeff was lying their motionless, his whole head except his eyes and mouth were bandaged, he had numerous stiches all over his body, multiply patches covering his burns the covered his body and there was tubes coming out of his body from all angles.  
  
Lita just sat by the side of Jeff's bed, she was devastated and was barely holding herself together. Matt walked up to his baby brother and gripped Jeff's hand.  
  
"Jeff can you hear me?"  
  
"Matt, is that you?"  
  
Jeff's voice was extremely hoarse and very distant but Matt was just happy to see his baby brother alive.  
  
"Yes Jeff it's Matt, I'm here now"  
  
Jeff began to sob, Matt didn't say anything he let his baby brother think, because he knew that that his younger brother would have a lot to deal with emotionally and physically and knew that he had to become strong with in himself to get through it.  
  
Matt sat down with Lita and watched Jeff, knowing that their was nothing he could really do, but he there for his brother. Lita hugged Matt and began to cry, Jeff was the brother Lita never had.  
  
Trish walked into the hospital room and froze in shock, Matt got up and walked up to Trish and hugged her. Trish walked up to Jeff's bed and went to hold his hand but Jeff pulled away. Trish looked and Jeff in shock and tried again to hold his hand, but he continued to pull away and retreat.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong?" Trish asked with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I'm not the same person I was before, emotionally and physically. Take a look at me I'm missing one ear, my hair all hacked I've got cuts and burns all over me, you can't tell me you still want me."  
  
Matt and Lita sat there, mouths wide open. They couldn't believe what Jeff had just said, and were scared at how Trish would react.  
  
"Are you serious Jeff, do you think I love you just because of your appearance. I will always be here for you, and I will always love you. Now you have to look at the future and forget the past I know it is going to be hard, but I will be by your side all the way."  
  
Jeff didn't reply but he has a small smile on his face and Trish saw it. She bent down and gave him a small peck on the lips.  
  
Jeff replied very quietly "I'll love you forever baby" as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Matt and Lita looked at each other and smiled because even though Jeff's future was going to be hard it already looked brighter.  
  
Thankyou to  
  
Please R&R I would greatly appreciate it.  
  
Preview: Jeff goes through his first session on rehabilitation and will Jeff say who did this to him. 


End file.
